


Risk

by ThePurestofSeaWarriors



Series: Educating Nikolaj [4]
Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Gwendoline and Nikolaj arent actors and not in relationships, Oral Sex, Sex, Sub!Nik, dom!gwen, office sex pt. 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurestofSeaWarriors/pseuds/ThePurestofSeaWarriors
Summary: Gwendoline, Nikolaj and a confined desk. Will they risk it to have a tryst? or will they be interrupted?





	Risk

**Author's Note:**

> Same notes apply as to the previous 3 parts. Don't forget to Kudos and tell me what you think. Pure, Xx.

A month after their library shenanigans Nikolaj found himself in Gwendoline’s office as his deadline for his dissertation was fast approaching, he wanted to make sure he was being coherent and that his paper made sense. Gwendoline was going through it with a red pen which she kept biting every now and again in a lustful manner. Paired with her shoulder length wavy blonde hair tied up and the red lipstick she was wearing was driving Nikolaj insane as he looked at his paramour with lust. This only heightened when she stood up to grab a highlighter from her drawer as the one she had been using ran out. Only to bend over and the short black skirt she was wearing to rise up and show her lack of underwear. Nikolaj’s tongue flew out of his mouth as he looked at Gwendoline’s bare pussy ravenously. After returning to her seat and going through Nikolaj’s paper again she dropped her pen on the floor. Nikolaj ran over and found himself kneeled at her legs. Gwen’s legs changed from the crossed position they were in to wide open. Nikolaj looked at the sight of the tops of Gwen's labia being exposed in infatuation.

‘As I’m doing something nice for you, would you mind doing something nice for me?’ Gwendoline asked in an authoritarian way which oozed of sensuality.

Nikolaj found himself nodding sharply at this as he couldn’t take his eyes off of Gwen’s naked sex as she pushed him further under her enclosed desk and pulling her chair even closer. Gwen’s legs opened to their widest allowing Nikolaj to see her cunt in all of its glory. Nik’s fingers came out first as he began to play with her nub. Gwen’s face looked down in satisfaction at this. Her expression became wider as he began to rub his fingers up her labia before entering her with a finger. Causing her to gasp and grasp the arms of the chair in pleasure. Gwen was enjoying the ministrations his finger were making and when he added a second finger her head was thrown back in pleasure.

‘Right there Nikolaj, don’t stop.’ Gwen said in a hushed voice as she muffled a big moan that was threatening to escape. 

Nik smiled at this as he moved his head forward and teased her clit with his nose. Gwendoline couldn't describe the feeling when he started to flick her clitoris with his tongue as his fingers fucked her deeply. Gwen threw her head back in pleasure but was hastily taken out of it as someone knocked on the door and opened in front of her.

‘Hey Gwendoline, do you have that itinerary you were working on?’ asked Gwen’s colleague Alfie.

‘It’s over there Alfie.’ A red face Gwen stated hoarsely pointing at a pile of paperwork on her drawers as she felt Nik freeze but then continuing on with pleasuring her after realising he couldn’t be seen.

‘You are a star!’ Said Alfie as he collected a pile of paper from the top of the cabinet.

Gwen suddenly gasped as Nikolaj playfully took her clit in between his teeth.

‘Are you okay?’ Asked Alfie Looking over at his colleague genuinely worried.   
‘You seem very red and flustered.’ He said looking at Gwen in fear.

‘Yeah I'm fine. Just a bit of a headache is all.’ Gwen answered Alfie unconvincingly.

‘I tell you what you need some good sex. That always helps clear up a headache for me/’ Alfie said to Gwendoline with his eyebrows wiggling. ‘It’s been months since you split up with what's his name and you haven’t seen anyone since. I think you need a good bonking.’

Gwen spluttered at Alfie’s words knowing her best friend and colleague could be vastly inappropriate. Nikolaj laughed at this against her and removed his fingers from her leaking cunt and replaced them with his tongue.

‘I’m fine trust me.’ Gwendoline replied to Alfie with sweat forming on her forehead as her orgasm began to rapidly build.

‘If you say so, hey what’s this bag isn't this that Nikolaj guy in your classes.’ Asked Alfie.

‘Yeah he was in here earlier on he went outside for a smoke while I finished off proofreading this which I must finish doing Alf.’ Gwen said almost pleading for him to leave the room.

‘Of course, see you at the pub later on.’ Alfie said as he left the room.

‘See you then.’ Gwen shouted as he left the room as her orgasm hit. Nikolaj looked up at her in glee as he swallowed her essence.

‘Well as you’ve heard I need a good bonking.’ Gwen said to Nikolaj as she exited her now wet seat and joined him on the floor.

‘I couldn’t agree more., Nikolaj replied as Gwen’s lips crashed against his. A hand slid up her top as he began to play with her nipple.

‘Floor now.’ Gwen ordered Nikolaj to do as she undone his trousers letting his fully erect member freedom and shedding his shirt.

Nikolaj knew better than to argue with his feisty Amazonian as he laid down on the floor and Gwendoline impaled herself on him. This gained a sharp gasp from the both of them as Gwen’s already exhausted and sensitive pussy enveloped his wanton cock. Gwen started to move gracefully and slowly on top of him enjoying the feeling of them being intimately joined while completely reclined and pushed herself forward to capture his mouth for a second time. Gwen suddenly started to move quicker as her second orgasm hit after she moved her hand to where they were joined and triggered her release. Nikolaj managed to flip her over as she was recovering and lifted her long legs over his shoulders allowing him to fuck her deeper. Gwen and Nik moaned at the new deeper feeling they were experiencing and dazed into each others eyes as they shagged. Gwen playfully slapped Nikolaj’s arse letting her fingers brush him slightly causing him to squirm.

‘Ooh you're ticklish,’ Gwen said in victory as she started to laugh as she began to torture him by gentle ministrations of her fingers causing them both to laugh. 

The feel of Gwendoline laughing beneath him caused an already close Nikolaj to fuck her deeper and gently nip at on of her nipples causing Gwen to gasp as she dug her finger nails deeply into his back in pleasure. This caused Nik to lose any sense of propriety as he moaned loudly as his orgasm hit.

‘Fuck’ Was all Gwendoline could hear Nikolaj saying as the feel of this triggered her release as she followed Nikolaj into oblivion as he collapsed on top of him after spilling himself inside of her.

‘That was more than adequate.’ Said Gwen after she regained her composure.

‘I hope it was up to your satisfaction Professor Christie and was a good bonk.’ Nik said looking at her mischievously and making motions with his fingers.

‘It was.’ Gwendoline said as she smoothed out her clothes and fixed her hair and lipstick. Nikolaj redressed and wiped off the lipstick that had transferred onto his face with a wet wipe Gwen passed him.

‘As for this, it is amazing. I’ve made some small changes but this is ready to go.’ Said Gwen as she passed over his dissertation.

‘That’s amazing.’ Nikolaj said thrilled as he took his dissertation from her and deposited it into his bag.

‘Good. I will see you soon then Mr. Coster-Waldau’ Said a glowing Gwendoline as she picked up a paper from her in-tray and got back to work. 

‘See you soon Professor.’ Nikolaj said with a wink when Gwen looked up to seeing Nik pick up his bag and leave the room.

Nikolaj was glowing as he walked down the corridor to the library where he was meeting his friend Pete to completely finish their dissertations not knowing someone had heard the entire tryst between him and his professor lurking in the shadows. Someone who could change both of their futures.

**Author's Note:**

> DUN DUN DUNNNNN! All will be revealed in the climax of the story in part 5. MWHAHAHAH.  
-  
Pure. Xx


End file.
